Tearing Down The Walls
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: His jaw clenched and he grunted, desperately trying to pull her back towards him. There's a sinking feeling in his chest as her gaze met his, fear clear in those bright blue orbs as the shadows keep on pulling her away from him. There's a low, gentle whisper near his ear, "You can't save her." And he's afraid to believe it. Robin\Oc\Red X
1. Shadows In the Moonlight

**A\N:** It's been a while I haven't written anything. My lil brother started watching Teen Titans online and this just kinda clicked me since I'm in a little sad mood at the moment. Anyway, hope you all like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

The night was so silent. So peaceful. Almost dead as the moon shone high in the dark sky, its pure light washing over a figure that placed a hand against the glass of the window, its coolness sending a breeze of goosebumps over his arm as it was pushed open, feet falling to the ground with a small thud.

There was the small sound of the clock's hands ticking as masked eyes wandered around the enormous room, landing on glass case in the room's center. A smirk curling the end of his lips, he silently walked towards it. Once standing in front of the case, his hand moved up, the bright red X on his palm ready to heat the glass melt but he stopped, staring flatly on finding a descent sized hole in the glass as well as the precious jewel gone.

"What the-" His ears picked up a sound and he instantly shot at his right but he missed - about an inch - as the enormous X landed on the wall, no one trapped beneath it.

And suddenly, Red X was on his guard, muscles tight and jaw clenched as he readied himself for any attacks. His masked gaze came across a pair of eyes and he blinked, trying to absorb the other's presence.

Bright blue eyes stared at him and his gaze hardened on seeing a golden jewel hanging from her neck - the jewel _he_ was going to steal. Her blue eyes were framed by a red mask, blonde hair tied into a high ponytail as she offered him an awkward smile, "Hey," She greeted, taking slow steps backwards.

In a flash, he was infront of her, her wrist tightly in his grasp. "Give me that jewel, kid." Red X ordered, voice calm and smooth. "And no one's gonna get hurt."

Blue eyes peered up at him, a cocky smirk coming to her lips. "I don't see your name written anywhere on it." She snarled before giving him an amused look, "And I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen!"

Red X cocked an eyebrow beneath his mask and then scowled deeply, raising his free hand to shoot one of his stick Xs when she yanked him forward, her other fist crashing into his jaw. He was almost surprised as he staggered back, giving her the chance to run off.

A sudden foot slammed into her stomach, sending her to the tiled floor. The blonde gasped, pulling herself into a sitting position as gloved fingers lifted her chin up, her piercing blue gaze meeting white lenses of a skull mask.

"That wasn't a good move, toots." Red X glared, rubbing his jaw. She scowled at him but then blinked on feeling his thumb brush against her jawline as he smirked. "What's your name anyway?"

He could almost hear her teeth gritting together as she sent him a murderous glare. "Blade." The blonde nearly spat, the thief parting his lips to ask more when a sharp birdarang whizzed between them.

Their heads snapped in the direction it had come from, Blade quickly on her feet, the corners of her lips pulling upwards into a smirk as Robin grimaced, shooting a frosty glare to Red X. "Sorry to interrupt your moment." He drew out his bo staff, his team behind him, all of their attentions fixed on the thief rather than the blonde.

Raven seemed to notice her, pretty violet eyes going wide before narrowing as she began chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zin-"

A sticky red X clamped onto her mouth, its force hard enough to send her flying backwards. In a second, Red X was infront of her, knee jabbing into her stomach. There was a battle cry and he whirled around, scowling as Starfire bolted towards him, her eyes glowing a lovely green and fists ignited with star bolts.

The thief ducked and caught her ankle, spinning on his heel to slam her into Cyborg, unamused when the two hit the back wall, causing an enormous dent around them. "I'm not here to fight with you, kids." Red X started, flipping backwards as Robin flung the staff in his direction.

As she watched the immense fight scene unfold, Blade bounced her shoulders. "Idiots." She muttered under her breath, taking a step forward before pausing as a green furred short boy stood infront of her.

Beast Boy had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring daggers as he tapped his foot on the tiled floor. "And _where_ are you going?" He inquired tauntingly and literally threw himself on her.

With a fluent curse, she swiftly stepped aside and delivered a roundhouse kick to his back, not even flinching when he landed into priceless antiques, breaking them as he hit the floor, stars spinning in his vision.

"What were you going to steal today, X?!" Robin demanded to know, furious as his staff clashed against the taller male's steel X.

The boy wonder was slightly puzzled as Red X peered over his head, a growl leaving his throat. "Why don't you ask her?" The thief inquired sarcastically, gasping as Robin whipped the staff in his face, throwing him to the floor.

A surprised yelp left Blade's lips as she found herself on her stomach, a heavy weight on her back. "Who are you and what're you doing here with Red X!" Robin seethed, feeling her struggle beneath him.

"That's none of your damn business!" She yelled furiously, jaw clenching when he pushed her shoulders down.

"Well, it is my business now so talk!"

A scowl graced her features as she attempted to pull something out of her red jacket, "First of all, I've got nothing to do with that moron. Second, feel free to call me Blade and _third_..." She fished out a fistful of red dust and smashed it against the hero's nose.

Feeling as if he'd breathed into a bucket of chilly powder, Robin gasped, the dust pricking like a hundred needles in his nose. The weight on her lessened and she twisted around, burying her fist into his cheek.

Her eyes flashed a ruby red as she got up, "Don't get in my way." She sneered, quickly bolting towards the window.

Helping himself to his feet, Red X scowled before straightening up. His eyes narrowed beneath his mask as Blade gave him a two fingered salute, a smirk curling her lips as Robin slowly pushed himself up. Her ocean blue eyes swept over all of them and she grinned, "Catch you guys later."

And with that, she pushed herself out of the window, Red X instantly standing beside it, his nails digging into the window frame as he watched her pull out a grappling gun from her silver utility belt and shot it in the air before swinging out of his vision.

His hands balled into fists, a deep low growl leaving his throat. "Someone wants to compete with _me_ , huh?" He scowled, clicking the central button of his belt on hearing footsteps nearing him.

Robin felt his blood boil as Red X vanished from his sight, his hands catching nothing but the air. His jaw clenched as he turned around, looking over his friends who were slowly helping themselves up, rubbing their sore limbs except for Raven who's face was gracing an angry scowl.

The teen leader grimaced, looking out the window, white lenses narrowing as they came across the bright shining moon. He felt as if it was mocking him.

* * *

 **A\N:** And tada! So what do you guys think? Yay or nay? :D


	2. Cancelling the Divisions

**A\N:** Guess who decided to update? :D

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

"I can't believe we let them get away!"

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, "Dude, chill. We'll get them next time." He yawned.

" _Next time_?" Robin scowled, whirling around to glare at his teammates. "No one knows when that'll come!"

Cyborg crossed his arms, clearly unamused. "Stop getting so worked up, Robin. It was only one fight."

"Yes, Robin." Starfire agreed as she flew over to the boy wonder's side. "We will kick the butt when we encounter Red X again." She assured, touching his arm.

A scowl gracing his features, Robin backed away with a grunt, not noticing the frown on the alien's face. "I'm not talking about X," He growled, "I'm talking about Blade!"

"X's lil' friend?" Cyborg quirked an eyebrow, Beast Boy snorting. "She gives one heck of a kick," The changeling frowned, rubbing his aching back.

"She wasn't his friend!" Robin snapped furiously, "She said so herself!"

"So a thief blonde girl in a costume tells you something and you believe it?" Beast Boy said dryly, "Yeah, right!"

"Maybe she wasn't lying."

All eyes turned to Raven, the empath sitting cross legged on the couch. Her gaze crossed Robin's and she scowled, "I sensed something on her during the fight." Violet eyes narrowed, lips pressing into a straight line. "She isn't normal."

"And by normal you _mean_?" Beast Boy drawled.

"I'm not sure," Raven answered honestly, "but something about her just didn't seem right to me."

Cyborg let out a huge yawn, scratching the back of his head. "I'll tell ya'll what's not right," He held out his mechanical arm, a blue screen showing the time. "It's one in the morning and we're all still awake!"

Robin gave a firm nod, turning around. "You guys get some sleep." He stalked towards the door, cape swishing beside him.

"Uh, dude. Aren't you gonna sleep too?" Beast Boy questioned, hands propped on his hips.

"I will," The boy responded, "Just as I search a few information about X's new friend."

Starfire flew forward, "But friend Robin—" A hand landed on her shoulder, and her eyes met Cyborg who grimaced. "We all need to sleep, Star." He stated, ignoring how the doors hissed close as Robin left the room.

The alien sighed, dropping back to the floor. With a final glance at the doors, she followed her teammates towards their rooms.

.

.

.

When Billy Numerous got knocked outside Jump City's bank, he thought that it was because one of those Titans had landed a hit on him. But as he leapt to his feet, looking around for anyone, he was a bit perplexed on finding a unfamiliar girl dressed up in a costume, gazing at him with interest.

The only thing he could interpret that she was pretty with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a petite figure.

"Well, cover my behind in butter and call me a biscuit," He began in his southern accent, smiling from ear to ear. "What does Billy owe the pleasure of meet'n such a fine lady on such a fine day?" He could hear the rest of his teammates wreaking havoc in the bank, but he could definitely wait.

Blade raised an eyebrow in amusement, a hand on her hip. "Are you Billy Numerous of the H.I.V.E Five?"

"This is Billy, alright!" He grinned toothily, "And can Billy just say that you are one of the most finest gals Billy has ever met."

Ignoring the flirtatious comments, Blade shifted her weight onto her left foot, "I've been sent by some people you made a bargain with," She began calmly, "They say they want you back," She bounced her shoulders, a coy smirk making its way to her lips. "Dead or alive."

The boy blinked at her, then let out a laugh. "Ya, right! As if ya think ya're gonna kill Billy?" He chortled, wiping an invisible tear from his masked eye.

Blade crossed her arms, impatient. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You decide."

A cheeky grin split Billy's face, "Billy likes things hard." He cackled, swiftly forming copies of himself.

Blade scowled as numerous replicas of Billy Numerous surrounded her. She sighed as they all laughed, pointing at her and commenting how she was greatly out numbered in his horrible accent. Hands moving to her hips, the blonde slipped out silver guns from their holsters, then quickly opened fire.

And as soon as the bullets hit the copies, the whole replicas burst into smoke.

"What do you think ya're doi'n?!" One of the Billys shouted, horrified. "Ya're gonna kill me!"

"You chose the hard way," Blade answered nonchalantly, pointing a gun towards the remaining Billy who was looking around frantically.

She smirked, cocking the gun a little. "Ready to shift to the easy way?"

"Yes!" He held up his hands in surrender, scowling at the weapon aiming at his chest. "Just stop fire!"

Putting the guns away, the blonde fished out a mechanical collar from her utility belt, tossing it in his direction. Billy caught it, confused when she spoke up. "Put it around your neck." She ordered coldly.

Grumbling something under his breath, he obliged, quirking an eyebrow as the collar snapped close, blinking red. And just when he was about to question it, Blade was before him, her fist hitting him hard and knocking him unconscious.

But all of a sudden, the sole of a boot was slamming against Blade's face, sending the girl reeling backwards. A rush of pain went through her nose, and her blue eyes flashed red as they moved upwards, narrowing as they landed on Robin, the leader of the Titans who was whipping out his silver staff.

"So you're ganging up with the H.I.V.E Five now, Blade?" He inquired bitterly.

She helped herself up, straightening her back. "I'm not here to fight you," Her gaze flicked from him to the bank, not shocked to hear how the whole building rang from the voices of the Titans and the H.I.V.E.

"Then why're you here?!" The boy wonder questioned, dashing forward. He slashed his staff at her, "Who are you?!"

She ducked beneath the blow, then grabbed the end of the staff as he attempted to bring it down on her head.

"Like I said, the name's Blade," She responded, a smirk curling the corners of her lips as her blue eyes glittered with amusement. "I'm a thief, robber, murderer. Whatever you want unless you can pay me for it."

Robin gritted his teeth together, "You're even worse than X!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," She grinned, boosting up and slamming her feet into his stomach.

The hero doubled over, stumbling back. And then a roundhouse kick was making contact with his left cheek, throwing him to the side. As he slid across the road, Billy finally gained consciousness, taking in the scene as Blade threw the staff aside.

He tried to make copies of himself, but the collar on his neck beeped, sending currents of electricity through his whole form. Robin staggered up, surprised as Billy Numerous let out a painful scream, crackles of blue electricity being seen on him.

"What did you do to him?!" He demanded, charging forward.

Blade sidestepped, dropping down as he whirled around, only to sweep his feet off the road. "Inhibitor collars," She sounded smug as he landed harshly on his back, "Gives you a good shock when you're using your powers."

Robin gasped when she stomped her foot into his stomach. He tried to arch forward in pain, but found another was firmly placed on his chest, pushing him to the ground.

He growled furiously, masked eyes glaring upwards, only to meet a pair of amused blue eyes. "I told you not to come in my way!" Blade snarled, making his muscles tense when her eyes flashed red.

A sudden sound caught her attention and she whipped her head at the source, teeth grinding together because Billy Numerous was running away quickly, desperately pulling at the collar. Ready to grasp her ankle, Robin paused, blood running cold as Blade yanked out a gun from one of the holsters strapped to her hips.

The gun seemed to glisten in the sunlight, a loud bang filling the atmosphere as the trigger was pulled. Everything moved a bit too fast, and the next sound the young hero heard was the sound of Billy hitting the cemented ground, his form unmoving.

Unfazed, Blade merely blew at the steaming nozzle of the gun. "He did chose the hard way." She muttered under her breath, gasping as gloved hands gripped at her ankle, throwing her off.

" _No_!" The boy wonder cried out, bolting towards the villain. He kneeled beside Billy, grasping the boy's shoulders before shaking them. "Billy?! Billy Numerous, can you hear me?!"

No response came because his jaw simply lay hanging, wet blood stains on his red suit.

"You killed him!" Robin spat out, furious as he fixed her with a murderous glare.

The blonde bounced her shoulders reluctantly, "Did I?" Blade feigned surprise then rolled her eyes, "What's wrong if the world has one less maniac in it?"

"You're the maniac!" Robin hissed, "and you're not getting away with this!"

"This is my job. It's what I do." Blade responded smoothly, glancing at the dead boy in his arms before pulling out a grapple gun from her utility belt.

She gave a two fingered salute, "Better luck next time, hero." She sneered, grapple hook locking onto one of the buildings before she swung away some sight.

Robin scowled deeply, looking down at Billy, his own green gloves colored red from the heavy bleeding.

Unknown to him, a figure stood on a rooftop, keenly observing the whole scene. A scowl graced Red X's features, his black cape fluttering in the air as his gaze remained fix on Robin.

* * *

 **A\N:** Feedback is love~


	3. Playing Your Part

**DISCLAIMER** : I, sadly, own nothing.

* * *

Grasping a towel, she wrapped it around her wet blonde locks, gripping the other one tightly to her chest as she stepped out of the bathroom, leaving footprints over the expensive wooden floor as she made her way to the bedroom, a sigh leaving her lips before she dropped on the feet of her bed, reaching out to pull close her laptop.

"This is Blade," began the blonde, clicking a few keys. "Can you hear me?"

For a second, there was buzzing before a voice spoke up, feminine. "I'm assuming your last mission went according to plan?"

Kate gave her shoulders a bounce, "I gotta dig out Billy Numerous's body later," she informed nonchalantly, tugging the towel on her head. Her blonde locks fell over her shoulders, cascading down her back as she crossed her bare legs. "No problem, though."

"Good," the voice commented, "I have another job for you. With double payment."

The girl paused, hiding the suspicion wanting to enter her voice. "What is it?"

A file appeared on the screen and she clicked it open, clutching the white bedsheets beneath her tightly. Sky blue eyes stared flatly, skimming over the several pictures of the black cladded figure on the flickering screen. Kate pursed her lips, silent.

The voice began again, calm and resonant. "Are your familiar with Red X?"

Chewing over her bottom lip, Kate found her nails digging into the mattress. "We've met." The ends of her lips twitched downwards in disapproval. "what do you want me to do?"

Her laptop beeped noisily as a file began uploading in the flash drive attached with it. "Make sure to give him the message in it."

Detaching the flash drive, Kate cocked her head to the side, inspecting the device with curiosity. "What's the message?" She inquired, clenching the flash tightly as the voice growled. "Whatever it is, it's none of your business. Pay attention to your own assignment." It warned.

"Yes, ma'm." Kate responded, staring blankly as the voice went dead, the connection ending with the call.

A heavy sigh escaping her lips, the blonde threw herself back on the mattress, golden locks sprawled around her head as blue eyes peered upwards, locked on the ceiling as she loosened her grip on the yellow flash drive.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, her fingers fiddled with the golden amulet in her grasp, foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor as she waited, mentally making calculations as time passed by, the ticking of the enormous clock somewhere in the Museum falling in sync with the sound her heel made as it clicked against the floor.

Her muscles tensed suddenly and she whirled around, gun out and her target aimed.

White lenses gazing, Red X smirked beneath his skull mask, "I wonder which'll hit first?" He mused loudly, arm stretched out, the crimson X on his gloved palm threatening. "Your bullet or my X?"

"Doesn't matter," Blade responded grimly, "But the real question is; _is_ your suit bullet proof?"

A minute of silence passed and she refrained from allowing a smirk to settle on her lips as both of them lowered their respective weapons. She could feel his gaze linger over the amulet in her grasp before he cocked his head, ready to say something when she beat him to it, beginning.

"I need to talk to you," she started, raising a brow when he chuckled, her fingers gripping the gun more fiercely as he stepped closer, propping an arm against the wall to lean into her personal space.

"If you just wanted a date, toots, all you had to do was ask." He smirked flirtatiously, "there was no need to break into a Museum for me."

The ends of her lips pulling downwards into a frown, Blade awarded him with a frosty glare, before a flash of green erupted in the darkness, an unwanted ball of emerald energy bouncing between them and exploding abruptly, the force throwing them on either sides of the room. In shock, Blade slammed into a wall, while Red X landed gracefully on his feet, his mask hiding his irritated expressions.

"Kid," he referred to Robin, voice calm yet annoyed as he got in a fighting stance. "You and your friends have _awful_ timings."

The boy wonder snarled in fury, "Titans, _go_!"

Blade blinked, rolling out of the way as a green skinned tiger pounced on her. She scowled deeply, tucking away the amulet in her utility belt as she opened fire, grimacing when the tiger turned into a humming bird, flying around the room swiftly. She sidestepped another ball of green, tensing as her back connected with someone. With a quick glance back, blue eyes narrowed as Red X shot out a sticky X at Starfire, attaching the surprised space princess to the wall, the green hummingbird shooting to her aid.

"I still need to talk to you," Blade growled, back pressed against Red X who nodded nonchalantly, "Hold that thought," he answered, shooting out another one of his Xs at Raven.

The mage flew out of the way, lips running with a spell as she held her arms out towards them, black laced antiques coming to life and bolting in their direction.

Red X moved swiftly, giving himself a push as he pulled out his steel X, bringing it down in Cyborg's dangerous cannon arm, igniting blue sparks all over the man's limb who yelped in pain. Ducking under the objects aimed at her head, Blade decided to throw her gun with full force, the weapon hitting Raven square in the nose, sending her hurling back in the air.

A birdarang whizzed past her ear, and Blade's eyes flashed crimson, a low growl leaving her throat as Robin struck his staff in her direction, getting a hit on the side of her head and she staggered sideways, head spinning due to the blow before a body slammed to hers.

She let out a gasp when her back crashed into the glass window of the Museum, the alarms blaring off as she lay on the cold street, the person above her pinning her arms over her head.

"You are going to talk whether you like it or not!" Robin snapped, enraged. "Who're you working for? Is it _Slade_? Are you his new apprentice?! Is he paying you to kill people?!"

"Has anyone told you how _horrible_ your breath is?" Blade snarled, jerking her head forward, forehead crashing into his.

His hold loosened around her wrist, and she drew a leg close to her chest, burying her foot into his stomach, throwing the boy off herself as she bolted to her feet, hand sliding inside her utility belt to bring out a taser, but Robin was already up on his feet, face scrunched up into a snarl.

"Robin!" A voice called out, Starfire appearing in the broken window. "Red X has escaped!" She blinked, before her pretty eyes lighted up as green orbs ignited around her tight fists.

Blade glanced from the her to Robin, deciding against the taser.

The boy wonder shouted her name as she threw a smoke pellet near their feet, dense black clouds rising in the air, blinding everything as Robin sped ahead, groping around in the darkness, face hot with anger when his gloved hands touched nothing but thin air.

"Darn it!" He hissed, knuckles white under green gloves. "They escaped _again_!"

Starfire frowned, floating over to him. "Do not be upset, friend Ro—" she bit her lower lip as he drew back angrily, turning his attention fully towards her. "They couldn't have gone far," he deduced, brushing past her, entering the Museum again.

"Titans, split up. _Now_!"

* * *

Peering from behind a wall, Blade scowled as a green hawk flew past. She cursed under her breath, then remained silent as the hawk glided off to another direction. Once she felt that there were no more of Jump City's hero searching for her, she tipped her head back with a sigh, one hand on her hip while she thrusted the other through her hair, weaving back the golden locks with her fingers.

"My, aren't we just relieved?"

She instantly spun on her heel, catching the intruder between her forearm and the brick wall. Blue eyes clashed with pure white lenses, and Red X pushed her arm away, amused.

"Oh," she sighed, "it's just you."

He snorted in reply, crossing his arms. "You owe me Xenothium," he said flatly, glaring. "This suit uses a lot of juice when I get in a fight with the Titans." However, he arched a brow as she held out the amulet, the smirk on her lips almost teasing.

She tossed it to him, "I'm sure that'll be enough for another power up,"

Catching it, the thief awarded her with an incredulous look as she pulled out a yellow flash light, holding it towards him. With a curious glance her way, he took it before examining the device, checking for any trackers.

"What's in it?" He finally questioned.

Blade shrugged with uninterest, stalking near the edge of the roof, a grapple gun in hand. She shot it in the air, reminding herself where Jump City's cemetery was when she suddenly paused, turning to give a stern look.

"Friendly advice, whatever is in it, make sure you play the part you're asked to play,"

"And what if I don't?" Red X countered, flipping the flash in the air. It landed back in his palm as Blade offered a rare smile. "Then the next time we meet, I'll be blowing a hole through your head."

He wasn't quite sure whether she was warning or threatening him, so he didn't question at all as her feet left the roof, the night swallowing her whole. He turned the device in his hand, considering to throw it nearby. But in the end, he pocketed it away, clicking the centre of his belt, disappearing from sight as well.

* * *

 **A\N** : Reviews make me wanna update faster~


	4. Forced Welcomes

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

The enormous screen flickered, displaying different footages of Jump City's areas, all of them showing videos from last night. His gaze remained glued to them all, flicking from one to another every now and then as he spotted a silhouette roaming in a few of them. Lips pressing into a hard line, he leaned out of his chair, pausing a certain video of the city's cemetery when an unwanted voice spoke up, annoyance clear in it.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yawned, stretching his arms above his head, "don't tell me you were up all night doing _this_."

Robin ignored the changeling, not bothering to ask why the green skinned teen was awake this early. He continued skimming through the footages, gloved fingers typing away on the black keyboard before him.

"Go back to bed, Beast Boy." The dark haired boy muttered, zooming in and out, scowling slightly when Beast Boy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What're you looking for anyway?" Beast Boy inquired, eying the footages as well.

An irritated sigh escaping his lips, Robin leaned back in his seat. "I've got the CCTV footages from all over Jump City." He clicked a few keys, pausing the videos. "I thought we could find her in them, but there's nothing in them at all!"

Beast Boy arched a green brow, " _her_?"

"Blade," Robin answered icily, glaring at the camera. "Maybe she knows where the cameras are located. That's why she isn't in any of them." He deducted while Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Look, Robin," he sighed, leaning against the boy wonder's chair as he began nonchalantly, "we know how you get all worked up when a mad guy appears threatening the city but dude, you _need_ to chill. All she's done is steal stuf—"

"She killed Billy Numerous," Robin growled furiously and Beast Boy halted, his eyes widening in shock. "Woah, woah, woah, hold up!" He raised his hands, staring incredulously. "She did _what_ to Billy?!"

The boy wonder clenched his fists, scowling deeply. "She killed him."

Beast Boy swallowed, glancing up at the footages, a frown marring his face when he blinked, spotting a figure looming in the Jump City's cemetery. "Uh, dude." He pointed at the video and Robin lifted his chin up, raising a brow when he caught sight of a body moving in the darkness of the night as well.

It was difficult to see in the blurry video of the night lamp fixed near a few graves, but one could still make out a figure nearing gradually. Robin's eyes widened in disbelief as a familiar blonde came into view, a shovel in hand as she got close to a grave. She rolled her shoulders, glancing around in the darkness before she shoved the shovel into the dirt, beginning to toss out masses of soil from the grave.

The teenagers watched with hitched breaths, staring flatly as the girl dug until she reached the wooden coffin. Their stomachs twisting with uneasiness as she pulled out a body, bile rising to Beast Boy's mouth as the corpse was thrown across the dirty ground. He bit his bottom lip, a frown curling his lips downwards as Robin released a low growl, zooming in until the name carved into the gravestone were readable.

 _Billy Numerous._

.

.

.

A loud groan leaving her lips, she shifted on the mattress, scraping her dirt covered fingernails against the pillows as she rested on her stomach, blue eyes fluttering open slowly before she yawned loudly, palms pressing flat to the bedsheets as she hoisted herself up, then rolled out of her bed.

Her bare feet hitting the wooden floor, Kate propped her hands on her hips, arching her back and wincing as a pop rang in the air. "Stupid coffins," she grumbled, weaving her fingers through her sunny locks as she combed them away from her eyes.

The girl strolled out of the bedroom, entering the kitchen with her feet padding against the floor.

She seated herself on the barstool, lazily reaching towards a mug while her eyes searched for the regular coffee machine.

"Not a morning person, now are we?"

Whirling around, Kate slung the mug forward with full force, but the body was fast, stepping out of the way right in time as the mug hit the wall instead, shattering into mere pieces and scattering across the sleek floor. A hand clenched her wrist, an animalistic growl escaping the blonde's throat as she was pinned against the counter top, her arm twisted behind her while the marble's curb dug against her stomach.

"Somebody has a temper," the voice whistled, amused as the weight pushed her down more.

A number of thoughts swam through the girl's mind as she tried to deduct who the person was. Her teeth gritted together, jaw tightening as he pressed against her shoulder blades, pinning her to the cold counter top.

"Can't tell who I am, right?" He inquired teasingly, leaning closer to her ear, a smirk curling the ends of his lips upwards as he deepened his voice. "How 'bout now, toots?"

A chill ran down her spine as his hot breath teased against her earlobe, but Kate's eyes widened, realization coloring her blue hues. "X?" She questioned incredulously, rage boiling inside her when he gave a bark of laughter.

 _"Bingo!"_ He grinned toothily, shifting back slightly while releasing her wrist and she twisted around swiftly, kicking out and throwing him backwards.

He regained his balance easy, raising his hands in the air as she grasped a knife, the blade glistening because of the dim fluorescent lights in the kitchen, but he looked quite relaxed, not bothered at all by her murderous glare as she snarled furiously.

"Hey, I'm not here to fight," he informed, tilting his head to the side as she glowered, taking step towards him, knuckles white in fury. "How did you find me?!"

He bounced his shoulders, dropping his hands to his sides. "You're friend told me."

"I don't have any friends!" Kate sneered, her brows knitting together when he held out a phone, the smirk firmly plastered on his face as he threw it at her. "Try telling your boss that."

She caught it instantly, knife still drawn as she pressed the device against her ear, her gaze hardening when a feminine voice purred in her ear, each and every word being delivered sending the blonde's thoughts into a frenzy and making each breath hard to take suddenly.

Red X leaned against the wall, bare arms sliding into a cross across his chest as he watched the girl absorb the information she was being given. He tipped his head forward, his mask less eyes glinting when she tossed the phone aside, locking her fiery gaze with his and he smirked cockily.

Within seconds the knife flew past his ear, embedding itself into the wall he stood beside but he didn't break eye contact, a grin tugging his lips as he stuffed his fists into the pockets of his loose jeans, strolling closer until he stood before her seething form.

Icy blue eyes glared upwards into his, and he reached ahead, tolerant to her murderous look as his rough fingers brushed against her jaw, lifting her chin slightly before a broad, teasing grin touched his face, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Aren't you gonna welcome your new partner, toots?"

* * *

 **A\N** : It was fun writing this. Make sure to click that cute little button down there guys since your feedback keeps me going~ ^^

Also, I'm curious to know how many of you are shipping Blade with Robin or Blade with Red X. Since this is likely a love triangle, your thoughts will help me decide the pairing that will be the final ship for this fic.

Robin and Blade haven't interacted much, but don't worry, the boy wonder will be given his moments with her as well ^^ For now, let me know if you guys are enjoying the pairing and plot or not :D

Thanks for reading, dearies~


End file.
